An Unlucky Lunch With Mr Wright
by GamerErman2001
Summary: Maggey and Gumshoe hope to have a lucky lunch with Mr. Wright and friends. Unfortunately, it doesn't go so well. Rated T for language.


An Unlucky Lunch With Mr. Wright

It was a perfect day. The weather was warm, it was sunny, and it was the weekend. A day that would do a Von Karma proud. Or so Maggey and Gumshoe thought... How exactly did it all start? Let me tell you:

Gumshoe was woken up from his snoring sleep by Maggey screeching " I feel lucky today, so let's invite someone over!"

Now Gumshoe was excited at this idea, but he didn't know who to invite. "Most people would be too busy to come over and eat noodles..." he said.

Maggey eagerly responded "Phoenix Wright and his friends are never busy! We should invite them!"

"That's right! They almost never work!" responded Gumshoe. "And most of what they call working is just exploring places to have fun at anyway."

"Isn't that what you do instead of really hard detective work?" Maggey said, heading towards the phone.

"Have you been talking to Edgeworth again?" said Gumshoe, feeling a bit irritated.

"Never mind that..." Maggey dialed the phone. "Hello? Is this Mr. Wright?"

"Scientifically speaking, no. This is Ema Skye, Ace Scientist!"

"Well, ask Mr. Wright if he and his friends would like to come over and have lunch with me and Gummy, OK?"

"What am I, a bloody messenger? Fine..." Ema hung up immediately.

"What an annoying bitch...." Maggey remarked.

"Who?" Gumshoe asked.

"Oh, never mind. You probably don't know her..." Maggey muttered.

Meanwhile, at Wright and Co. Offices, Ema walked up to Mr. Wright and Maya. "Maggey called..." Ema started.

"What is it now? Did she break another bone? Run over another man and need me to defend her?" Wright laughed.

"No.... she wanted to invite you over, and 'your friends' to have lunch with her and Gumshoe." Ema said, with a sigh of annoyance.

"That's a great idea! Hey Maya, Pearl, I have something to tell you!" Wright said happily.

"What is it Nick?" Maya said.

"We're going to Gumshoe and Maggey's place to have lunch!" Wright said.

"ALRIGHT! I love lunch and I love Gumshoe and I love Maggey!" Maya screamed with delight.

"You're going to bring your two special someones with you, along with me, right Mr. Nick?" Pearl asked earnestly.

"Wait... ACK! OBJECTION! I'm not having a threesome with Maya and Ema!" Wright objected with his Chords of Iron.

"Wah! Now you've made me Emo!" Pearl cried.

"Maya.... I don't think letting Pearl on the internet was a good idea, scientifically speaking of course,... now she knows about threesomes and Emos." Ema said very scientifically. The strange group of four walked to Ema's truck. "Scientifically speaking, there's not much room. Let's squeeze in scientifically!"

"Ema... please stop using the word science everywhere." Maya complained, while Phoenix squeezed in right next to her.

"But science governs our speech... scientifically speaking, of course." Ema laughed.

"You're wrong, Ema. Spirits govern our speech." Maya said.

Ema just held her mouth open, while driving the whole way. She was shocked by how "stupid" Maya was. She thought to herself, "By my science! That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard that wasn't on Monty Python or South Park or something!"

They finally arrived at Gumshoe's "house", which was just Edgeworth's basement. "Why hello! I'm so glad to see you! Phoenix, Maya, Pearl, Annoying Bitch!" Maggey said. Unluckily, she had spoken without thinking.

"Wait a minute, what the science did you just say?" Ema screeched.

"Mr. Nick! One of your girlfriends is getting angry with a possible third girlfriend. DO SOMETHING!" Pearl commanded.

"I'm so sorry, Demma! I didn't aim to call you Annoying Bitch!" Maggey said.

"It's Ema... not Demma. And what did you mean to call me?" Ema asked.

"Er... Amazing Witch!" Maggey quickly thought up and said.

"SCIENCE IS NOT WITCHCRAFT!" Ema defended.

"Oh! I meant to call Maya that!" Maggey said.

"CHANNELING IS NOT WITCHCRAFT!" Maya defended.

All of a sudden, Gumshoe came to the door. "Stop arguing with Mr. Wright, Maya, and the Amazing Scientist!" Gumshoe said to Maggey. "LET'S GO EAT INSTANT NOODLES!!!!"

"Yay! I love instant noodles!" Pearl said, with an enormous smile.

"Oh, shit.... scientifically, instant noodles suck." Ema muttered.

"Wah! I wanted chocolate cover ham boiled in lard!" cried Maya.

"Now, Maya... we can get that later..." Phoenix assured Maya. As they walked to the dining room, Phoenix tripped and landed on Pearl.

"Mr. Nick! Are you trying to rape me?" Pearl asked.

"What?! NO!" Phoenix yelled, very startled, as he stood up and then pulled Pearl up. Ema had already sat down. Gumshoe sat down with wet hands and grabbed a fork. Unfortunately, the fork slipped right out of his hands and by some scientifically impossible coincidence, hit Ema's pink-lensed glasses. Luckily, the glass didn't get in her eyes.

"Scientifically speaking, THAT HURT A LOT, you dickhead!" Ema screeched.

"Pal, I'm so sorry! Hey look here, I have a real genuine pistol!" Dick attempted to comfort Ema.

"Hm.... let me see that..." Ema said, grabbing his pistol.

"WAIT DON'T USE THAT!" Phoenix yelled as he grabbed the pistol from Ema. Unfortunately, he accidentally shot the gun, and it knocked over a candle and set the dining table on fire.

Gumshoe took his coat off and tried to put it out. Unfortunately, he just set his coat on fire. He then threw it aside, and it landed on the cook stove. Ema smelled the air.... not that dreaded scent... "Does anyone else smell a gas leak?"

"OH GOD THERE IS A GAS LEAK!" Phoenix yelled. Then Maggey, Phoenix, Gumshoe, Ema, Maya, and Pearl ran out. Right when they ran out, they saw Edgeworth and Franziska staring with shock. Then the house exploded.

"Gumshoe... I'll have to lower your pay." Edgeworth said.

"So, was that more lucky than when you invited me and my perfect father for a foolish lunch at that foolish apartment complex that USED to exist, you unlucky foolish fool?" Franziska laughed.

"............Yes....." Maggey said regretfully.

THE END!


End file.
